


Eating Out

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Demisexual Bitters, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palomo has a date scheduled with Bitters because he wants to tell him something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Out

He had thought it over, planned it. Every aspect of this had to be perfect because while their relationship was still new, he was still worried about being rejected. He had this elaborate plan to tell Bitters on their next date that he was assigned female at birth. He had never felt comfortable as a woman in any way, and as the years ran on, after coming out to his family and friends and generally being supported, being in college set forth a new set of obstacles. Dating had been the major one.

Well, it was a major one now that he had started dating.

Planning it out had been the hard part. In the couple of months they had been dating, nothing had come up besides hugs and holding each other’s hands on the way to school. Palomo didn’t want to force the issue, but as time went on, he knew it was right for Bitters to know, considering starting his vocal training and the binder made him present male in every way possible outwardly. So he knew, that if he didn’t get this just right, he was likely dooming the relationship to fail.

He knocked on Bitters’ door, knowing he was between classes. He heard a groan on the other side of the door, pushing the numeric code on the door and letting himself in. Bitters laid on the couch, giving him a half-assed wave. He looked so cute like that.

“Hey, you know how we’re going out to dinner tonight?” Palomo studied his face, though it was hard with Bitters’ arm slung over his eyes.

“Hmm?” he muttered, his arm going slack down the side of the couch, turning to look at him. Bitters began to sit up,

“We were going to go out to dinner tonight.” Palomo repeated himself, growing more nervous as he kept thinking about how badly he wanted to tell him.

“Yeah, you said that, you dork.” Bitters stretched his arms above his head, scoffing at the clock, telling him he missed class again. “You have been talking about this dinner non-stop for a week now.”

“Well, it’s just,” Palomo starts, deflating a bit before saying quickly, “I really want you to know I was assigned to be female at birth,” he said quickly, not pronouncing them as separate words really. Bitters squinted at him, not catching all of it.

“You want to run that by me again, except slower?” He gets up to walk over to the mini fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. Palomo takes another deep breath, closing his eyes. _This is it. This how I ruin the one thing I have going good for me at college because my grades are shit and I don’t even like my major. He heard all of it; I know it. He just wants me to repeat it because he wants to be sure that he heard and wants to be able to push me away like everyone else has so far. I knew this was too good. He’ll laugh about it. Just like he does with everything else I do when I make a mockery of myself. I’m fucked, and we have even kissed._

“I really want you to know that I was assigned as female at birth.” Palomo looked away from him, expecting to be rejected like he had been by anyone who wasn’t his friend in high school. He had expected to be eating alone that night. He had expected anything but the gentle hug he was being pulled into, followed by the snort when he flinched at the touch.

“Palomo, I already think you’re a dumb loser. I mean, really? Why would some arbitrary, outdated method of designated sex not matching who you really are change my opinion of you?” “I... don’t know. It shouldn’t. Does it?” Palomo fidgeted against him, not entirely sure how to take this.

“No, it doesn’t.” Bitters sighed in response. “I’m not going to reject you for being you. If I was going to reject you for anything, it wouldn’t be because you came out to me.” Bitters kissed his cheek. “It would be because you stole the remote and ate all the cheetos. Again.”

Palomo didn’t know why he did what he did next. He leaned up and kissed him. It wasn’t that perfect kiss you hear described in movies, but the kind of kiss that told Bitters how happy he was that he’s not going to lose him. Not over this.

Bitters made a face when Palomo pulled back, letting go of him and ruffling his hair.

“So, eating out later?” Bitters asked, flopping back onto the couch. Palomo gave him an alarmed look, certain Bitters couldn’t be meaning what he thinks.

“Y-you mean dinner right? And not?” Palomo asked, shifting uncomfortably.

“What? Yes dinner.”

****  
  



End file.
